The Sacrificial Child
by bionis
Summary: It's late at night when Shulk's mother walks up to the boy. She tells him that they have to leave for Valak Mountain immediately. She said dad would be angry if he didn't come, so she quickly helped him put on his clothes. Together with a group of other men, they head towards the Right Arm.


It's 10 PM in the evening, mommy told me. She said I had to get moving, that dad was waiting on me. We were to go to the right arm of Bionis! Valak Mountain, she had said. It would be really cold, so I slowly walked down the stairs and had her help me put on my jacket, while she packed lots of warm clothes, food, and drinks. So we left our house and tightly held my mom's hand as I couldn't see anything. I heard voices of other people. They seemed to be joining us on our trip there. One of them I overheard saying we would go visit the Sealed Tower. I've never heard of that place before- it would be so fun to go there and see all the animals! Thus we started walking day and night, via Tephra Cave, Bionis' Leg, Colony 6, Satorl Marsh, the inside of the Bionis and through Makna Forest as we finally arrived at the chilly Valak Mountain. I started shivering, so mom quickly grabbed the bag she had on her back and put a sweater on me. I gently kissed her cheek as she smiled at me. Dad was still busy talking to the other people, but I couldn't understand them, so I asked mom. She looked over at me, with a frown on her face, and told me not to bother. So I didn't.

There were lots of cool creatures in Valak Mountain! We had the Antols, the Chilkin, Apis flying through the air, herds of Aries and Ories grazing whatever little grass grew in the snow. There were so many, I couldn't even name them all! The snow sparkled in on the ground and in the sky, and it was really pretty! They even let me ride an Eks, they were really nice to me! It just let me sit on it without caring, and I had lots of fun when it started walking around slowly! I couldn't believe what was happening! It was really, really fun! I pet some Ories and even fed an Aries some grass I plucked from the ground. One of the babies even licked me! We had to quickly run away when we got attacked by a Lexos, though. One of the people dad was talking to had his arm hurt really bad. I wanted to go help them, but mom told me not to. She seemed really, really sad, almost about to cry. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but she told me not to bother. So I didn't.

Eventually we arrived at a really big tower. It was incredibly big, and really imposing. I could see her cry now. The person with the wounded arm had some bandages wrapped around it, but they didn't actually bother to help him. Like they didn't want him to live. It was really sad. My dad and the others said that we should enter first, so we entered. There was this door that opened up for us, and once we stepped in, it got a lot warmer. I took off my sweater and handed it back to mom as we walked further in. It was a room with really only one colour, a dark, almost grey blue, but there was one thing that made the room lively. There was a big, red sword in the middle, something what seemed to be light coming from it. My mom slowly pushed me forward and told me to walk to the sword, as the people dad was with glared at her as she started crying really loudly. I was going to ask her what was happening with her, why she was so sad, but they told me not to bother. So I didn't.

The people dad were with walked up to the sword and started singing something, but I couldn't understand. It was in a language I had never heard before. After their song, one of them touched the sword as it started glowing really brightly. One of the men spoke up. He spoke about 'a sacrificial child, how the sacrifice would reawaken the deity of our eternal titan, whose arrival would be signified with Ether dancing in the sky, who would save them against the harm of the black menace'. I didn't know what the word sacrifice meant, so I asked mom. She told me not to bother. So I didn't.

The sword suddenly started glowing even brighter as the door slammed shut behind us. The men stared at it for a moment as they suddenly started panicking, shouting something about 'the god not accepting our sacrifice, having come to curse us all'. I still don't know what a sacrifice is, are they talking about the plushy I was bringing with me? I placed the Armu plushy in front of the sword, as my mom suddenly tightly grabbed me and yanked me away. She tried to open the door and run away with me, but she couldn't. One of the men then noticed, drew a knife and pushed me away from her. He then proceeded to cut her with the knife over and over and over again, until she collapsed near the door, something red flowing from her cuts. I silently looked over at her, not knowing what was going on, as the man grabbed me and pushed me in front of the sword, next to my plushy. I wanted to ask what was going on, but they told me not to bother. So I didn't.

A bright light flashed throughout the entire room as everyone around me suddenly started screaming and dropped to the ground, as if they all suddenly fell asleep. But no matter how much I called out for them, they wouldn't wake up. I started crying. I was all alone, scared. I didn't know what was going on. Eventually, between me and the sword, light appeared in the shape of a person. I put my hand through it, before pulling it out, touching it again- the second time, the light was hard. I couldn't put my hand through it again. Eventually, the light became a real person, one with blond, smooth hair, and clothes that were really hard to talk about. They were white, with gold lines all over them. He turned around and grabbed the sword from the pillar, as I started crying really loudly. I asked him what was going on, but he said I shouldn't bother. So I didn't.

The sword he was holding changed how it looked. Instead of being only red, it was now red and grey, with something that looked like wings coming from the middle of the sword. It was really pretty. He held it with two hands, diagonally, resting it against his body, holding it like it was a club. I could see yellow light coming from behind me, but I did not dare look back. The strange man was holding a sword. I couldn't take my eyes off his sword. In a soft, soothing voice he spoke to me. He told me I was going to change the world, save it from the black titan that constantly scared me. I asked him how. He told me that he would do everything, as long as I closed my eyes and went to sleep. With a smile on his face, he told me I wouldn't have to bother asking. He told me I was going to say yes, anyway. I asked him how he would know. He told me once again not to bother, that I was just a child, that I wouldn't understand. Once again the man with the kind voice told me to close my eyes. As I closed my eyes, I could see him raising his sword, as suddenly, everything started hurting. Everything was wet and warm around my stomach and my chest. But he told me that I should just go to sleep, in the kind, friendly voice that he had.

I knew if I asked, that he would tell me that I shouldn't bother, and should just go to sleep. So I did.


End file.
